Nanaki Gets Some
by Shibs
Summary: This is like gonna be about Nanaki (REDXIII) and his 'love interest' *wink, wink*


D/C: I don't own anything... unless I buy it... but I'm poor so I guess I can't.  
  
REDXIII: HaHa Loser!  
  
Me: Quiet Dog Boy!  
  
REDXIII: Dog Boy?????  
  
Me: Shit...  
  
REDXIII: I'll get you later... uhhh *thinks* cat girl!  
  
Me:.....right.....*cough*dog boy*cough*  
  
REDXIII: *looks up* What was that?  
  
Me: Nothing *grins*  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
BY THE WAY, REDXII ROCKS! HE'S MY FAVE CHARACTER, EVEN THOUGH I REALLY LIKE TIFA....WELL MY FRIENDS SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW THOUGH...'CUZ I KINDA NAMED MY CAT THAT!!! HEHEHE OH AND I HAVEN'T EVEN WON THIS GAME YET.... I THINK I'M LIKE A LITTLE BIT INTO THE SECOND CD... I LOVE THE STORY SO FAR THOUGH. OH AND I MADE UP THIS WHOLE THING LIKE HIM HAVING A SISTER AND A *WINK, WINK* LOVE INTEREST... THIS MIGHT CONTRADICT WITH THE TRUE STORY BUT HEY THAT'S OKAY! ^_^  
  
Scene: Nanaki (you know... Red's real name?) and his little sister Sanfeeka are laying on the ground in their home eating breakfast early in the morning.  
  
"Nanaki?" Sanfeeka asked while she chewed quietly on her dog food like breakfast.  
"Yeah?" He replied with some of his mushy breakfast sliding off his lips and into his bowl.  
"Can we go to the mountains today? PLEASE?" Sanfeeka asked with a whiny voice.  
"Uh, I'm busy today. Tomorrow I promise Feeky." Nanaki said with his head down.  
"TOMORROW????? You said that yesterday! Come on!"  
"Feeky, I'm busy."  
"Doing what?"  
"...stuff..."  
"You just don't want to have to see ...her."  
"That's not true! No! I mean... who?"  
"You are so transpotent."  
"Transpotent?" Nanaki asked shaking his head. His little sister was not nearly as intellectual as him. Her intelligence was matched with a human.  
"Quiet, brainer boy!" Sanfeeka hissed. She was quite upset with her brother. Even more so since he had reminded her of her lower intelligence level. It wasn't her fault that she got the short end of the brains in the family. She did try hard. Nanaki and Sanfeeka shared a great resemblance in their looks, but no teachers in their village would guess that they were siblings. This angered Sanfeeka, and Nanaki knew it. This was his only weapon against his sister for he couldn't and never would hurt her physically.  
Feeling bad about himself, he finally gave in. "Fine! We'll go!"   
"Yay!" Sanfeeka yelled as she scampered down the hallway to her room. Twenty minutes passed before she emerged from her room. She was carrying a white pack loosely in her mouth. She approached Nanaki and dropped the pack in front of him. "Ready?" she asked.  
"I guess." Nanaki replied with an un-enthusiastic tone. He pushed the breakfast bowls aside with her massive paws, then headed for the door with his head down. Sanfeeka ran ahead on the trail prancing happily and humming a well known tune. Nanaki, on the other hand, slowly strolled up the trail in deep thought with an expressionless face. "What am I going to do?" he thought, "She was going to be there..."  
~FLASH BACK~  
"Lequa?"   
"Yes, Nanaki?"  
"Will you... ummm... would you like to..."  
"Spit it out, what do you want?"  
"Will you be my girlfriend???"  
"...no."  
~END FLASH BACK~  
Nanaki shut his eyes tight to hold back the tears. She had been the only girl for him. After that incident Lequa had moved up to the mountains, and he hadn't seen her since. At this time, Nanaki wasn't paying much attention to where he was going. Some how his paws lead him forward. But in one brief moment his paws slipped. Nanaki rolled down the narrow trail then off into a small canyon. He fell for what seemed like forever before he landed on a sliding pile of rocks. With his huge claws he soon stopped the rock slide and slowly climbed back up to the trail. He slowly limped up to where Sanfeeka sat catching her breath.   
"What happened?" she asked observing his state.  
"I fell." he answered in the slur.  
"Are you..." Sanfeeka started but Nanaki fell over unconscious. Without haste, Sanfeeka pulled her brother onto her back and continued towards the mountains. There was a hospital there, but she had to hurry. 


End file.
